Moon In The Mirror
by Miss-Misty
Summary: Remus schaut in den Spiegel dark


Moon In The Mirror by Trisha Pairing: SB/RL Rating: soft R Summary: Remus schaut in den Spiegel Disclaimer: chars are not mine! The story is...! song's from L'ame Immortelle A/N: Diese Fic entstand in der Nacht des 25. Januar 04 und wollte seit dem nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf. Sie wollte einfach geschrieben werden und hat mich so lange genervt bis ich es getan habe. Manche werden den Grund vielleicht aus dem Datum ableiten können, aber diese Fic widme ich meiner Mutter. Danke für alles!  
  
The figure in the mirror's not me  
  
A different reality  
  
It's just a picture that you see  
  
From my true self, I do flee  
  
Remus Augen sind kalt. Nur vage erinnert er sich noch an den glänzenden Schein, den er früher mit sich herum trug. Dieses mysteriöse Glitzern, das die Menschen in seinen Bann zog. Ihm einen speziellen Wiedererkennungswert gab. Seine Haut ist blass. Fühlt sich stumpf an, gespannt. Wie ausgewaschener Stoff, den man zu fest über seinen Schädel gezogen hat, und der jeden Augenblick zu zerbersten droht. Weil der Druck zu stark wird. Die Fasern nach und nach aufgeben und reißen werden. Remus fragt sich, wann genau er angefangen hat zu reißen. Eine Haarsträhne fällt über seine Stirn. Grau, kraftlos, ungewaschen. Ein Zustand der Remus schon lange nicht mehr stört. Genau wie der blaue Schatten der um seinen Mund, sein Kinn, wächst. Seine Lippen bilden kaum noch einen Kontrast in seinem Antlitz. Aschfahl hat nicht viele Nuancen.  
  
Er seufzt leise. Benässt noch einmal seine Hände, wischt sich dann über das Gesicht und lässt das kalte Wasser über seine Haut laufen. Wieder und wieder. Bis er fasst trieft. Bis sich sein Haaransatz dunkel verfärbt, sein Blick verschwommener wird. Remus vermisst das Gefühl von Sauberkeit und Frische. Er fragt sich, ob sein Schmerz nicht mittlerweile so substanziell sein müsste das man ihn abwaschen könnte, wenn man nur lang genug schrubbt.  
  
Remus blickt wieder in den Spiegel ihm gegenüber. Schaut sich selber an, oder besser ein Abziehbildchen von dem Lupin, der er einmal war. Manchmal erkennt er sich nur noch an den Narben auf seiner Stirn und Wangen, seiner Brust, seinem ganzen Körper. Verblasst aber noch sichtbar. Egal wie oft ihm Andere sagen, dass man sie kaum noch erkennen kann, er weiß wo sie sind, und das sie da sind. In Fleisch gebrannte Erinnerungen, die er jeden Monat auffrischt.  
  
Das Bad um ihn herum ist nur wenig beleuchtet. Gelbes Zwielicht, weil es ihm sonst in den Augen brennen würde, und es zu seiner müden Stimmung passt.  
  
Remus beobachtet einen Wassertropfen, der sich an der Spitze seiner Nase bildet, zum Fallen bereit und nur noch auf den richtigen Augenblick zu warten scheint. Seine Gedanken driften ab ins Leere, und er kann nichts anderes tun als starren.  
  
„Love? Wenn du noch lauter schweigst, wirst du noch die ganze Nachbarschaft wecken." Remus fühlt, wie sich zwei Arme um seine Hüften schließen. Ihn festhalten. Und er lehnt sich gegen den Körper hinter ihm. Lässt sich fallen. Schaut in den Spiegel, in das Gesicht neben ihm.  
  
„Sirius...."Remus Stimme hört sich rau an, fremd. Als hätte er das Sprechen vor langer Zeit aufgegeben.  
  
„Shhh..."Sirius hält ihn fester.  
  
Remus fühlt seine Lippen in seinem Nacken, wie sich Sirius Gesicht tiefer in dem Bereich um sein Schlüsselbein zu vergraben scheint. „Du musst aufhören, Remus. Diese Schwermut droht dich zu verschlingen. Und das ist für uns beide nicht gut. Außerdem gibt das Falten."Ein Lächeln.  
  
Eine Hand löst sich von Remus Hüfte, streicht ihm eine noch nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, fährt sanft über seine Stirn, über seine Wange, seinen Hals. Er will nach der Hand greifen. Umschlingt Sirius Finger und drückt einfach nur zu. Remus fragt sich, wie oft diese einfache Geste ihm schon Mut gemacht hat. Sirius Hand in seiner. Versucht sich daran zu erinnern, wann sie dies zuletzt getan hat, und kommt zu der Erkenntnis, dass er es nicht mehr weiß. Dass er sie früher vielleicht zu selbstverständlich genommen hat und hasst sich heute selbst dafür. Denn nichts in dieser Welt ist selbstverständlich. Nicht einmal der Tod.  
  
„Es tut mir leid Sirius! Ich kann einfach nicht mehr..."Remus blickt noch immer an sich selbst vorbei, in die Augen seines Freundes. Sieht ihre verschlungenen Hände vor seiner Brust. Will ihn loslassen und noch fester an sich drücken in einem Augenblick.  
  
„Doch du kannst, Moony! Du bist soviel stärker als ich. Du warst es immer." Ein Kuss in Remus Nacken. „So gut!" Remus Kehle fühlt sich rissig an, als hätte er etwas Ätzendes getrunken, und es erscheint ihm plötzlich fast unmöglich weiter zu atmen. Sein Mund ist trocken. Versucht die Tränen hinter seinen Augen zu verschließen.  
  
„Wie lange hast du nicht mehr geschlafen?"Sirius' Stimme klingt so weich. Remus schüttelt nur den Kopf. Denn er weiß es wirklich nicht mehr. Kann sich nur noch an die Albträume erinnern, die ihn heimsuchen, sobald er die Augen schließt. Remus schluchzt lautlos, legt den Kopf in den Nacken, und vergräbt sein Gesicht in Sirius schwarzem Haar.  
  
„Ich bin nicht stark. Ich bin schwach. Dieser Krieg frisst mich auf, von innen nach außen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das alles noch ertrage, Padfoot!"  
  
Sirius löst seinen Griff um Remus Hand, nimmt seinen Kopf in beide Hände und richtet ihn geradeaus. Gegen sein Spiegelbild. Gegen ihr Spiegelbild. Seine Miene wirkt verändert, erst. „Du machst dich kaputt. Wirf nicht weg was du noch hast. Wirf uns nicht weg. Aber lass los! Hörst du? Lass los! Versiegle nicht dein Herz. Verdränge nicht die Realität. Vergrabe dich nicht in deinem Schmerz. Nimm deinen Greuel und versuche daraus zu wachsen. Setze ihn ein um zu kämpfen. Du darfst nicht brechen, Remus. Nicht du. Nicht auch noch du."  
  
Remus nickt, nicht wirklich zustimmend, aber verstehend. Fixiert Sirius mit seinen Augen, als wolle er ihn ganz in sich aufsaugen. Schluckt seine Tränen herunter wie bittere Medizin.  
  
Doch ihm ist nicht wirklich klar, wie er weitermachen soll. Wie er sich tagtäglich all dem Schlechten dieser Welt stellen soll, ohne seine einzig gute Konstante. Wozu es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.  
  
Das Spiegelbild verschwimmt.  
  
„Sirius, ich.."Doch Sirius legt seinen Zeigefinger auf Remus Lippen. „Ich weiß! Ich dich auch."  
  
Remus lässt den Kopf hängen, starrt auf das blanke Keramik des Waschbeckens. „Ich vermisse dich..."leise, kaum hörbar.  
  
„Ich dich auch..."noch leiser.  
  
Er dreht sich herum, hebt langsam den Kopf und blickt sich in dem leeren Badezimmer um. Er schluckt hart, verlässt dann den Raum.  
  
Auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer kommt ihm Tonks entgegen. Sie erzählt ihm von einem Auftrag, den er für den Orden übernehmen soll. Er wird noch heute aufbrechen müssen.  
  
Remus nickt und geht seine Sachen holen.  
  
Weil Remus das Sprechen vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hat, und es ihm sinnlos erscheint weiter zuzuhören. Weil er alles für selbstverständlich gehalten hat. Weil er seinen Schmerz nicht abwaschen kann. Weil dieser und seine Narben alles sind was er noch hat.  
  
Weil Spiegelbilder manchmal nur Trugbilder sind.  
  
ende 


End file.
